Saving the Enemy
by MaddieRawr354
Summary: Jake x Eli Fic! BxB In Fitz drunken stupor he try's to do "IT" with Eli , but Eli get's away, running to Jakes cabin. Lucky for Eli, Jake is having a guys night with K.C. and Drew, opening the door Jake's shocked to say the least. Things go on from there.


~PORLOGUE~

This is a Eli x Jake fic! My very first. I apologize ahead of time for my sick mind. I really do love Fitz, he's awesome. I support Elitz~

No Copy Right intended. Degrassi and it's character do NOT belong to me... unfortunately. :/

[Elijah Goldsworthy's Point of View]

He grabbed me from behind. The acrid stench of alcohol was identified on his breathe as soon as he whispered for me to "Shut the hell up".

I kicked and screamed but that only made him dig his hands into me with a more bruising force. I stopped moving, it hurt, but my heart didn't seize the heavy, quick pounding. I could practically hear it in my ears and I wondered if _he _heard it too. There was the unmistakable crunching of twigs and leaves under my feet. Through careful observation, I would think we're in the forest, the scent of pine tree's tipping my off. The only thing left was to wait and see where he was taking me, although I wouldn't go without putting up a fight. So, kicked him hard in the shin, the howl of pain that erupted from his throat gave me hope. It was all quickly shattered when he pulled me back by my hair, and jammed his tongue in my mouth. I tried to push away, but that only made him hold me tighter.

He wasn't going to give up.

When I finally pulled back I wiped the spit off my face that was made from his sloppy drunken kiss. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I scream with such a loud intensity, but he seemed unfazed by it. After all, we were away from the cars and streets, no one could hear.

"I just wanted to have some _fun_, Emo-boy", he grinned a grin that sent shiver's up my spine. My body quivered in fear. Only then did I notice how dark it was, how secluded, how… scary. We were alone, in some unknown area, no one to save me. As much as I hate to admit it, the delinquent is definitely stronger than me I wouldn't stand a chance. He grabbed the dip in my back, right near my ass, and pulled me to his body.

"H-Hey! St-stop! Fitz, Sto-", my headings were ceased by his lips covering mine in another slobbery kiss. _Ew~ _I gagged at the taste of the warm muscle infiltrating my mouth: Beer and cigarettes.

Every attempt I made to get away were somehow over powered. His gruff hands felt their way up my shirt, over my sensitive skin, and back down. The arduous clutch he had on my lower back prevented me from slipping free of his hold. His hands then made their way to my belt. I pushed harder than before.

"Mmm! Nmm!" My screams were muffled by his kiss. His sleek fingers made it into my boxers and play with my private area, teasing, until he gripped my member harshly making me flinch in the process. After many endeavors to fight back, I finally gave in. He went to suck on my neck and I cupped his cheek.

"I-I give really g-good head." I bit my lip in an attractive way to lore him in, masking my stutters. A cheeky smirk spread across his face.

"I knew you'd get into it", he stumbles a bit. I grab him to help him stand at attention, gaining trust.

"You have to take off your pants if you want me to start, right?" I ask sarcastically, I'm shocked I can say something like _that_ in a situation like _this_. Unfortunately in his drunken stupor he doesn't pick up on it.

"If you're so good you should know", he says while trying to unhinge the belts hook thingy. He moans at the contact his hand brings when he touches his hard on. I involentary shiver. As soon as he has his full concentration on unbuckling I make a dash for it. "Hey! Where you going?" He yells out to me, I can hear crunching noises from behind me.

He's chasing me.

I have no idea if I'm going farther into the woods or the way out. In all the vain frustration to break away I hadn't had time to take a peek at my surroundings, but I keep running anyway.

Left foot.

Right foot.

Left Foot.

Right Foot.

I try to keep my breathing in check but I'm starting to hyperventilate. Tears are streaming down my cheeks, and in all honesty… I'm scared to death, scared of _Fitz_.

_Oof!_ I trip and fall over something, probably the undergrowth of the forest. I get up, not fully aware of the pain that the adrenaline is over passing. I see a light when I look around. People! I sprint of towards it, and suddenly things look kind of familiar.

Jake's Cabin!

My legs work faster and they burn with the pressure settling into them. With blurry vision I spot the wooden lodge, and climb the stairs. I knock on the door furiously. Turn to look behind me and start knocking again, louder, stronger. Like my life depended on it, and might.

I finally here the door's knob twisting and I look the person before me. Jake.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Eli? What're you- Eli?"

As if on cue I drop down with a sickening thud; passing out. He wouldn't let me just die out here, I know it, he's too nice of a guy. I'll be safe.

Comment if you want me to contine! Much love~ :)


End file.
